In an intelligent network system, Service Control Point (SCP) network elements provide a platform for executing Service Logic Programs (SLP) to implement value-added services in the intelligent network system. Other network elements in the intelligent network system, so called Service Switching Point (SSP) network elements are linked for call processing purposes to the SCP network elements.
In particular, the SCP network elements handle messages, i.e. operation instructions, which are communicated from the SSP network elements. However, the SSP network elements use different signaling protocols such as Signaling System No. 7 (SS7) protocols for transmitting/receiving the messages towards/from the SCP network elements. Therefore, the SCP network elements must be able to process the different signaling protocols. For example, these protocols can be the Intelligent Network Application Protocol (INAP) with various manufacturer specific extensions or versions such as fixed network extensions and mobile network extensions, the Mobile Application Protocol (MAP) and the Customized Application Protocol for Mobile Networks (CAMEL). Hence, the SCP network elements must be able to handle phone calls in mobile networks and in fixed networks.
In processing the messages, the SCP network elements use the service logic programs which, for example, can be programmed by means of a Service Logic Execution Language (SLEL) used in Hewlett Packard SCP implementation.
Every new protocol or protocol version is imported to the SCP network elements as a new message set. Message sets are made by converting protocol definitions such as ASN.1 definitions of the protocols using a Message Set Compiler (MSC) or an other ASN.1 compiler. Different message sets are created for the different protocols or protocol versions, respectively. The different message sets are separated by message set name and version number. The message set name and version number are also used in service logic program code in order to indicate which service logic program belongs to which message set. The service logic programs use this information to select the appropriate encoding and decoding routines for the message sets.
FIG. 9 shows the conventional architecture in an SCP network element, in which service logic programs registered to different protocols X and Y communicate with lower protocol layers such as Transaction Capabilities Application Parts (TCAP), etc.
Thus, if a service logic program is registered to a message set named INAP which message set is not installed in the respective SCP network element, it is not possible to compile the service logic program in the SCP network element.
Furthermore, if the number or version of protocols processed in the SCP network elements changes, the service logic programs registered to the protocols are immediately affected. Or if an old protocol is removed from the SCP network elements, the code of the service logic programs registered to this protocol has to be modified and recompiled.
Since the amount of services in the SCP network elements is very high, changes or modifications to the service logic programs require a lot of work.